


Silhouettes

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-23
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-04 18:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoko is sure that what she sees is not only real, but a threat, and wants to talk to Rika about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silhouettes

It turned out that Rika didn't have to worry about being too adult during her first kiss. As much as she might have matured, now having to hide a lot about herself under a facade, Rika was still inexperienced in this situation. The whole thing had been much more innocent that she imaged. She simply brought her lips to Satoko's, expressing her affection in an act that lasted only a moment, and then pulled away, still staying close so that Satoko could feel her comforting presence there in the dark. So much that she wanted to say, but couldn't, was there in that kiss, though Rika feared it would just confuse the other girl more.

"Rika," Satoko whispered. Rika couldn't really see Satoko's expression, only her silhouette against the slight light coming from the window. But she could feel that Satoko's arms, intertwined with her's, were now relaxed. A slight rustling sound outside, and she was tense again immediately, jumping into Rika's arms. Satoko now hugged Rika with for an emotion nothing like love: terror.

"You must listen to me, Rika," Satoko still spoke softly as she clutched Rika closely. "Every night... Even sometimes during the day, I see unnatural shapes, shadows of people. I'm sure that they're menacing people. I get a bad feeling, Rika. I think someone's after me.. Maybe after you." Satoko paused, perhaps waiting for Rika to say her observations with silly, part of bad dreams she'd been having, and comfort her. But Rika was only silent. "Rika, do you hear me? I'm not making it up! Do you think I'm just being crazy? That might be true... I don't think it is But I just need you to listen to me!"

"I hear you. And I know," Rika said, putting her forehead against Satoko's, feeling the dampness of her silent tears. Waiting to feel Satoko calm, Rika moved closer and spoke in a whisper, though her voice was still firm. "They're after me, not you."

Satoko gasped, now letting go of Rika. "You knew?!" she said. "Then why did you.. Why did you just..."

"I knew it was happening, and I wanted to experience something like this before I was taken away. It didn't bother you too much, did it?"

"Oh, you mean that.. No, of course not. I thought that was wonderful. Now that I know I'm not just imagining these people, I can make sure we're both around for us to try it again," Satoko said happily.

Rika was glad that Satoko likely couldn't see the detail of the undeniable sadness and pessimism in her smile as they sat in the dark.


End file.
